Arthur és Merlin lova
by Lora-san
Summary: Ladynek és Villámnak elege van már a folytonos frusztrációtól, ami a herceg és az inasa között zajlik. Így hát tesznek ellene. (Merthur, enyhe, Ló Pov, Fluff, One-Shot) :D


**Második Mertjur sztori, remélem tetszik. :) Hirtelen ötlet volt :D Nem tudom, hogy igazából, a sorozatban mondták-e a lovak nevét, de ez van. :)) Nyugodtan jöhet a vélemény! ^^ Hibákért bocsi! One-Shot :DD**

**Lora**

* * *

Lady, prüszkölt, és megrázta a fejét, amint meghallotta gazdája gúnyos, fennhéjazó hangját. Magában számolt, hogy vajon mikor is fog az ura felbukni a saját lábában. Megpróbált kilesni az istállójából, de sajnos nem látott ki annyira, hogy észre vegye a gazdáját. Ló módjára felhorkantott, és átkozta azokat, akik ezt a cellát építették, mert csak pár utcai árust, és szolgát látott csak, fel s alá szaladgálni, munkájuk végeztében. A lakosok, csak mosolyogta, s némelyik gyermek intett Lady felé, aki bólogatni kezdett, kedvesen. A gyerekek felkacagtak, és elfutottak, Lady pedig megrázta a sörényét, és megpróbálta a herceg hangját újra kivenni. Hirtelenjében felkapta a fejét, mikor meglátta maga előtt a szőke – hangos – üstököt. Ha valaki jobban megfigyelte volna a ló pofáját, akkor úgy látta volna, hogy amaz mosolyog. Persze, mindenki tudja, hogy egy ló nem szokott mosolyogni...

A herceg sebes léptekkel közeledett fel, mire Lady szeretően felnyerített, s meglóbálta a fejét, mikor látta, hogy gazdája vigyorogni kezd. Sőt, amikor még a legkedvesebb szolgát is meglátta, jobbra-balra kezdte mozgatni a fejét izgalmában. Mikor Arthur odaért a fehér, nemesi paripához, megsimogatta annak a fejét.

A ló prüszkölt, horkantott, s bökdöste az ura kezét, még több simogatásért, de kissé csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi nem rá figyel, hanem Merlinre. A két férfi teljesen el volt veszve a saját kis világukban, szinte már önfeledten szurkálódtak egymással, mintha csak legjobb barátok lennének. Lady látta, hogy pár más inas, falusi és lovag, akik nem nagyon ismerték a párost, ferde szemmel néztek Merlint, hogy hogy merészel így beszélni Camelot hercegével. De óh, Lady tudta, az igazságot. Arthur és Merlin nem csak herceg és szolga volt, hanem valóban, legjobb barátok. Habár ezt néha a beszélgetéseikből nem lehetett leszűrni...

A paripa felnyerített, mire Merlin is odaállt Arthur mellé, és megnyugtatóan ő is elkezdte simogatni a fejét, a két füle között. Lady boldog volt, s csak elvétve hallotta, hogy ezek ketten már megint civakodnak valamin.

A ló egy oldalpillantást vetett Villámra, a fekete csődörre, ki még talán nála is gyönyörűbb volt, de természetesen, ezt egy nemesi, tiszta vérű, királyi paripa sosem vallotta be volna senkinek sem. Villám fekete volt, kék szemű, kissé hullámos sörénnyel és farokkal, amit Merlin nagy kedvel szokott mindig rendszeresen kifésülni... Már amikor Arthur nem éppen megdobáltatja a lakókkal, pár gyümölccsel... Míg, Lady hófehér volt, kissé sárga színű sörénnyel és farokkal.

Lady a barna szemeivel látta, hogy Villám ló módjára megforgatja a szemeit a két idiótára, kik már egy ideje elég feltűnően kerülgetik egymást, mint a forró kását.

\- Merlin! Ha azt mondom, megyünk, akkor megyünk! – Vette le a ló fejéről a kezét a herceg, mire Lady mormogott.

\- Van itt elég étel, minek akarod levadászni szegény védtelen állatokat? – fonta össze a karjait maga előtt Merlin.

\- Külön ok kell rá, hogy elmenjek vadászni? Ilyen kedvem van _Merlin_, és kész.

\- Tudod, a normális emberek, általában akkor mennek el vadászni, amikor a családjuknak, vagy saját maguknak van szüksége ételre. Ha jól tudom, neked nincsenek ilyen problémáid, igaz? Te egyáltalán nem szenvedsz hiányt semmiben sem...

Arthur felnevetett, azzal a gúnyos nevetéssel, majd az inas vállára tette a kezét. A két lónak nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy az érintkezés hatására mindkét férfi megborzongott, s kissé elpirult.

Villám felnyerített.

\- Merlin, Merlin... itt én vagyok a herceg, ugye?

\- Inkább mondanálak egy ökörnek...

\- Mondtál valamit?

\- Dehogy, semmit uram!

\- Helyes. Mint már mondtam, _Merlin_, a herceg itt _én_ vagyok, tehát én döntök. Van valami gondod ezzel?

\- Hát most, hogy mondod, elég sok...

\- Tudod mit? Ha amúgy sem szereted a vadászatot, legjobb, ha nem is jössz velem. Akkor még talán fogok is valamit, nem úgy, mint amikor ott vagy... Azt hiszed nem vettem észre, hogy direkt, elüldözöd a vadakat? – villant meg a férfi kék szeme, de Merlin csak ártatlanul megrántotta a vállát, mire Arthur levette a kezét róla.

\- Nem tudom, hogy te, hogy vagy képes őket bántani... olyan aranyosak.

\- Igen Merlin, azok, de legfőképpen, finomak. _F-i-n-o-m-a-k._– Vigyorgott szenvtelenül a herceg a szolgája elfintorodott arca láttán.

Lady és Villám ismét összenézett, és megrázták a fejüket. Ez talán beillet egy sóhajtásnak számukra.

_Megint. Megint kezdik. Ugyanaz a téma, hetente._– Gondolták mindketten.

\- Ne aggódj, Arthur, nem fogsz megszabadulni tőlem. Ki védene meg akkor? – mosolygott, mire a szőke ismét felnevetett, de ez nem volt gúnyos, ez a szívéből szólt.

\- Megvédesz? _Te_? Merlin – rázta meg a fejét, szinte már hitetlenkedve -, szerintem előbb meghalnék, ha te próbálnál megmenteni.

Merlin csak megforgatta a szemeit, aztán Arthur távozott.

\- Készíts előre mindent, Merlin! _Mindent..._! Tíz perc múlva indulunk! – Kiáltotta még, majd hátat fordított, és elsétált.

\- Hogyne, seggfej... – Mondta Merlin.

\- Ezt hallottam! – Jött még a herceg szórakozott hangja, mire Merlin vigyorogni kezdett.

Lady boldog volt, mikor Merlin hamar lecsutakolta, és feltette rá a nyerget meg a hámot. Meglökdöste a férfit a fejével, mire az kuncogott, és édes dolgokat suttogott a fülébe, persze Arthur szidalmazása mellett. Ezt a folyamatot végigcsinálta Villámnál is, ki csendben tűrte a felnyergelést.

Lady csak bámulta őket, és eszébe jutott azok a napok, mikor Villámot idehozták, egy távoli királyságból, ajándékba Arthur hercegnek a tizenhetedik születésnapjára. A herceg boldog volt, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű lovat kapott, s egyből fel is ült rá, viszont, Villám azonnal ledobta magáról. A ló senkinek sem engedte, hogy megülje, túlságosan is nemesi származású volt. Sőt, még azt sem engedte meg senkinek, hogy akár csak hozzá érjen, lemosdassa, vagy megsimogassa. Így, Villám élete pár évét magányosan, Lady melletti helyen töltötte, lovas nélkül. Egészen addig a napig, mikor Arthur ki nem választotta Merlin számára.

Lady akkor is tudta jól, hogy a herceg gonoszkodni akar a szolgával, de jókat nyerített az arcokon, mikor meglátták, hogy Villám egyetlen egy gond nélkül engedi a felnyergelést és a felülést Merlinnek. _Csak_, Merlinnek. Lady tudta, sőt, érezte az okot, hogy a társa miért is tett így. Az a fura aura, ami körbevette az inast, szinte már túlontúl bizsergető volt, olyan, ami mellett nem lehet észrevétlenül elmenni, s az ember mindig vágyik a társaságára.

A fehér paripa megrázta magát, majd ismét váltottak egy kölcsönös pillantást a fekete lóval, mikor meglátták, hogy Arthur közeledik, egy másik szolgával a sarkában, aki táskákat cipel. Mindketten elkezdték a fejüket rázni, izgalmukban, hiszen tudták, hogy kapnak egy alkalmat a kilépőre, be a szabadba.

Merlin kuncogott, és azt mondta, hogy milyen jó fiúk, mire mindkét ló boldogan prüszkölt.

Mikor aztán elindultak, akkor Lady és Villám is azt kívánta volna, hogy bárcsak maradhattak volna az istállóban, csendben, békében. Az egész út alatt, a herceg és a szolga közt ment a szokásos civakodás, ami kezdett eléggé hangos lenni. Lady frusztrált volt, mivel érezte, hogy a gazdája is hasonló állapotban volt. A ló nem egyszer vette észre, hogy a gazdája fura pillantással szokta követni az inas nyurga formáját, sőt, van amikor még pluszban sóhajtozott is mellé.

Lady megforgatta a fejét, a szokásos „_Idióta, vagy Merlin_"-re és a _„Te meg egy seggfej"_-re. Villám felfele bökdösött az orrával, de nyugodtan sétált tovább. Egy kis idő múlva, mikor a herceg eldöntötte, hogy itt jó lesz, megálltak. Merlin kikötötte őket az egyik közeli fához, és ők egyből lehajtottak a fejüket, hogy a lenti fűből lakmározhassanak, hisz a napokban csak szénát és abrakot kaptak. Felüdülés volt mindkettejük számára a fű finom, porhanyós, friss íze, viszont ezt az idilli hangulatot a két _idióta_ hangos vitatkozása rontotta csak el. Lady szúrósan rájuk bámult, de ez természetesen az emberek számára csak egy kíváncsiskodó pillantással ért fel.

A fehér ló az égre emelte a tekintetét, mintha onnan várta volna az égi áldást, hogy hallgattassa már el a gazdáját, és annak szolgáját. De sajnos semmi ilyesmi nem történt, Lady pedig megelégelte a folytonos frusztrációt a kettő között.

Jobbra fordult, és megbökte a fejével Villám nyakát, aki füvet csámcsogva, rábámult kék szemeivel. Lady kétszer a két férfi felé ingatta a fejét, mire a másik ló kilesett a paripa felett, majd visszahajtotta a fejét. Villám bólogatott, majd elkezdte húzogatni a kantárját, ami szerencsétlenségükre nem oldódott ki. Lady fújtatott és toppantott egyet a patájával, és a patkója csilingelő hangot hallatott, mikor az egyik kőnek ütközött. Aztán a ló előre hajtotta a fejét, és a szájába vette a bőrt, majd ő is húzni kezdte. Villám hümmögött, mikor a kantár egyre csak lazult és lazult, majd mikor már szabad volt, mindketten, biztonságképpen a két emberre nézett.

Arthur és Merlin egymás előtt állt, ismét csak elveszve egymásban, mintha nem is létezne rajtuk kívül senki. Lady lökdösni kezdte Villámot, aki jobba fordult, és halkan Merlin mögé osont. A ló fejében átfutott az a kósza gondolat, mi van, ha észreveszik, de csak baktatott tovább, óvatosan, Lady pedig szurkolt neki. Mikor már a gazdája mögé ért, lehajtotta a fejét, s mikor a herceg felnevetett, Villám erősen meglökte Merlin hátát, ki csak meglepődve felkiáltott.

Lady látta, ahogy Arthur széttárja a kezét, és elkapja az inast, de mivel későn reagált, mindketten a földre érkeztek. Villám csak bámulta őket, érdekesen, hiszen nem szokta nagyon érteni az emberek fura szokásait. Azt sem értette, hogy a két ember ott előtte, miért ragadt össze a szájuknál, mert igen, Villám tudta, hogy azok a szájaik voltak, hiszen onnét szokott kijönni az a sok-sok hangos hang. A ló megrázta a fejét, majd óbégatva visszabattyogott Lady mellé, aki elismerően lehajtotta a fejét.

Majd mikor barna szemeivel vetett egy újabb pillantást a gazdájára, boldogan felnyerített, hogy végre elhallgattak, habár az inas kissé fura, érdekes hangokat hallatott, de a ló csak értetlenül megrázta a fejét.

_Emberek._

S habár a vadászatból nem lett semmi, másnap az örökös frusztráció eltűnt a herceg és a szolga között, s kialakult közöttük még a barátságnál is erősebb kötelék, aminek a két ló, nagyon de nagyon örült.

**END**


End file.
